


Death's Mistress, Magic's Champion

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2020 was normal, But still sucked for Morgana, Female Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Morgana Potter died. The ones she loved the most killed her. Oh how that stung.When given a second chance, Morgana will not make those mistakes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	1. Death and Magic

Morgana looked around the room. The last thing she remembered was a blinding light and… her heart sank.

Her, Her friends. They had. Dumbledore hadn't…

"Morgana Potter. I'll admit I was not expecting this."

She turned her head and jumped back

"Riddle? How in the…"

He was his 16 year old self again, his dark hair falling over his grey eyes. 

"I thought your soul was too split to move on?"

Voldemort, no this was firmly Tom sent her a look

"And you thought that Dumbledore was doing good things for the magical community, clearly your knowledge is lacking."

Oh god, Dumbledore. The fact that the man was still alive, that he had…

Morgana curled up on herself, as she had always done when her brain got too busy. Making yourself as small as possible made sure you were a smaller target.

Gods, did Dumbledore keep her at the Dursleys so she would be easier to manipulate. She could feel tears start to well up. All she had ever done because she just wanted to be accepted, because she thought she had found a place with them

_ Foolish Potter. _

The last words she ever heard Hermione say ring in her ears. The same Hermione who Morgana had always made sure her grades were lower than, because she loved the look of happiness on her friends face when she got top of the class.

_ Look at how pathetic she is. _

Ron, her best friend. Her brother. His words cut like a knife. She had thought that the three of them would be in it to the end. That they would always have eachothers backs.

Turns out they were snickering behind her back about how stupid she was.

_ You were never supposed to survive. _

Morgana knew there were tears streaming down her face and that the man who was her greatest enemy was less than 10 feet away from her. But if anyone was allowed to cry right now, it would be her.

_ Shut up freak! _

Her uncle's voice rang through her head. Her pleas to Dumbledore to get her away throughout the first 3 years fell on deaf ears. Did Dumbledore even care what she went through, or did he want her to go through it. Was his words of how he cared too much even real.

"For Magic sake, pull yourself together potter."

Morgana looked up at Riddle

"I think I'm allowed to have a breakdown when the people I trusted and loved stabbed me in the back!"

She spat out. 

"Enough the two of you."

Both turned their heads quickly at the third voice, a hooded figure stood there. Riddle spoke up first

"Who are you?"

The figure pulled back its white hood to reveal a femine face, its face remarkably similar to Dahlia's, but with other faces fused in.

"I am Death."

Riddle looked between Morgana and Death, his confusion on his face

"And I am Magic."

A second voice said, pulling its black hood. In contrast, this figure appeared more male, its face looking like Riddles, but just like death, it had other faces as well.

"We appear to the two of you as we appear to our champion and Master."

Morgana glanced over at Tom

"We are, your champions."

Death smiled at her

"Yes, mistress. And we appear to you now to tell you that you have another chance, to get things right."

Magic spoke next

"Except to get it right, you must work together." Her pale gaze settled on Riddle "and your soul will be healed."

Riddle turned his head at her

"When I was a boy you told me…"

"...you would have lived forever. The only way for a champion to die is if the two are opposing. Which has happened to each of our champions and Masters for hundreds of years."

Death nodded

"From our first two, Morgan la Fay and Merlin." Death moved forward, a hand coming to rest on Morgana's cheek "You look so much like her."

Morgana could feel her mind going at a hundred miles per hour

"I thought one only became master of death when one gathered all of the deathly Hallows?"

Death laughed

"The Hallows. When I sent those gifts to the Master at the time, I did not foresee him sharing them with his siblings. The Hollows are attracted to the Master of death because only then can they be used truly."

Magic smiled slightly at the two of them

"We must tell you. We are sending you back to when Morgana was 10, just before Hogwarts. Your memories of events will be intact, along with your soul Tom. Do things right this time."

Morgana looked around

"Wait."

She sat up, her cupboard around her.


	2. Magic

Tom looked around where magic had decided to drop him off. He was just outside of Gringotts bank. Looking down at his body he was surprised to see his younger self, his body in a nice black suit. He wasn’t even sure Bella would recognize him.

Still, casting a strong concealment charm would be wise.

He strode into the alley, a slight smirk on his face. Making his way to the Bank, he wished he was back as his old self for a moment as people seemed quite content to bump into him. He would very much have liked to jinx them, but aggravated assault would not be the wisest at this course of time

**I would have to agree, Tom.**

Anyone else may have frozen when hearing a voice speak to them through their mind, but not Tom. He had heard this voice long ago

**Why did you leave me. I could have used your advice.**

If disembodied voices could shake their head and purse their lips, Magic would be doing it.

**I did warn you. Splitting your soul forced me into the Diary. I could not escape, when it was destroyed I had to go based on which piece was the biggest. Hence why I was only with you in the end.**

Tom stopped in front of the main desk of Gringotts

“I would like to speak with the king please.”

The goblin looked at him strangely

“Only two people are premeted to see the king.”

Tom let his concealment charm fall, showing the goblain the face of one of those two people

“Oh, in that case then. Right this way ser.”

Tom smirked as he followed the man, boarding the cart, the object went in a direction few knew about, up.

The cart flew backwards, talking Tom to the throne room of King Zrizlelx of the Goblins, third of his name.

“Why, heir Slytherin. I must say this is not a surprise.”

Tom bowed his head

“Indeed, Your Grace. I dare say we have much to talk about.”

The Goblin nodded at the other one

“Griphook, leave.”

The goblin bowed deep and exited the room. The second he did a bright light flashed and Magic was there

“Your Grace, my champion. My sister, Death is currently collecting her Mistress.”

The king nodded

“Indeed, I must say I am curious about this Mistress. I wonder who they are.”

Tom looked at magic

“Did you not tell him that-”

He was cut off by a darkness that momentarily filled the room. When it retreated, Morganna was there. Along with death.

“Mistress, please meet King Zrizlelx of the Goblins.”

Morganna looked confused but bowed her head

“Your Grace.”

The goblin looked equally as shocked

“An 11 year Old? That is Death's Mistress?”

Morganna shrugged

“Am I really an 11 year old, or am I a 17 year old in the body of an 11 year old.”

TOm froze then

“Yeah, how old are we magically?’

Magic sighed

“Magically you are both the ages you were when you died.”

Morganna nodded

“So, 17.”

Death nodded

“Indeed. Now, Zrizlelx, could you do an inheritance test on my mistress.”

The king snapped and a parchment rolled out in front of Morganna

“Read.”

Morganna nodded

“Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Black.”

Tom nodded

“Ravenclaw, interesting.”

Morganna nodded, before her brows furrowed together

“It says that all but my Parseltongue abilities were blocked?”

Tom stiffened

“What other gifts do you have.”   
“It says Metamorphmagi, Occlumency Barriers, Animagi gifts and” her eyes widened “Necromancy.”

Tom couldn't help but curl his hands into fists, and mumble out

“Dumbledore. That meddling old coot.”

Morganna tilted her head, looking at the paper.

“It also said that my magical core was meddled with? Along with other things i don't know what they mean.”

Tom looked at her

“May I look?”

Morganna nodded and Tom took a peak, what he read made his fists curl even tighter

“He used potions so that you would be physically and magically weaker.”

Death waved her hand and Morganna sucked most of the light out of the room

“There, they have all been taken away.”

Morganna looked down at her body

“I feel different.”

She certainly looked different. That's for sure. Her hair was longer, her eyes a more vibrant green. A green that acutely reminded him of the Killing curse.

Morganna nodded

“Okay, so what's our plan."

Tom shrugged

"I don't know. We have some idea of Dumbledore's plan for your first year, and I am worried that if it goes wrong his plans for all the years will change."

Morganna sent him a look

"Listen, if you're suggesting I act like nothing happened, I won't. Because I'm not letting myself be sorted in Gryffindor again."

Tom sent her a look

Tom titled his head, a small smile that would be barely noticeable crossing his lips

"I'm tired of dumbing myself down to boost the ego of others."

Tom couldn't help but have a tad bit of respect for that, how she had already grown from the last time he saw her.

"Mistress, I believe we should get you away from the dursleys."

Morganna looked visibly uncomfortable when her family was mentioned

"That will most definitely catch dumbledore's attention."

Death shook its head

"You may not be able to die, Mistress. But those beasts will cause you great harm."

She shook her head, her eyes looking empty

"The worst of the Damage has already passed."

It was haunting. To see such emptiness and hurt inside Morganna's eyes. He knew she was really 17 in her mind, but physically she was still 11. Tom wondered if she had always been this way, hidden deep underneath her perfect Gryffindor facade.

"So what is the new plan we are to work with?"

Tom let out a quiet laugh

"Morganna, how much chaos do you think you can cause at hogwarts."

A dark smile came across Morganna's face, which Tom knew was mirrored on his face

"Make sure it is not traced back to you."

She laughed

"Well, isn't one of my gifts metamorphmagi?"

Tom couldn't help but feel a tad bit of shell shock at Morganna's change in behavior, but he had to admit. This side of her was fascinating. Even if it was strange to see it in her 11 year old body.

"If you cause chaos in the school, I'll cause chaos in the Ministry."


End file.
